Suzuri Mikura
Suzuri Mikura (巳倉 スズリ, Mikura Suzuri) is a character introduced in third part of story. Appearance Personality Plots Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Suzuri first appeared in Chapter 72, she is chosen as one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. During 24 Hours Unscrupulous Hunting Campaign game, Suzuri is tagged with Shuu Kuze. For one days later, both Suzuri and Shuu meet Zui Zakuro and they were forced to joined his team. During Zui fight against Yuuma Mukai, Suzuri and Zui's other teammate was watching the match. When Zui can't holds on anymore, Karin Koma tried to asked Suzuri and the others to helps him but they don't want due to they didn't want to losing their points. After Zui is defeated, along with the rest of the players who was in the factory was having their points steals by Hako and Aiji Hoshina. Suzuri and the others are thinking how to regains the points, Yuuma found a new plan to regains the points and it's successful. After the game is finished, along with Suzuri and Kanata Hidzuki was requested Yuuma to become their leader and he accepted. After Ataru Kashiwagi revealed Yuuma was suffered an "symptom" and showed Yuuma's "berserk form", Suzuri and the others were scared at Yuuma's action. Right after the celebration, Suzuri recieved her first sex from Rion Shikijiyou. One day after the fourth game finished, the fifth game is started with every players wears school uniforms. When Kanata wears a female school uniform and referred himself is the Chairman Marble, along with the other players was so scared and voted him, which revealed he isn't the Chairman Marble and killed by freezes into a ice. Soon, due to Mizuki Kurashina and Aiji's plan Suzuri, Rion, Maruki Mikado, Hayato Kanou, and Shuu was injured by Mizuki. After Chairman Marble make a new rule that violence and injures people is forbidden, along with the players who got injured were sent into the health room. After knowing that Yuuma isn't the Chairman Marble, along with other players who voted Yuuma in the previous polls was apologize for keep trashy to him. Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) One day after the end of Fake News Island, Yuuma told everyone that since they will only have one trial left, they must have to works together and survives the trial so the real peace will finally come. Soon, along with the remaining 14 players went to the tower top. Soon after the conversation between Masahide Eniguma and Yuuma ended, Marble shown up and announced the new trial they will play was Real Follower Battle. After Marble finished to explains how the new trial works, the trial was started. During the trial, Suzuri was thinking of have to fight Marble all by herself, in order to repay Yuuma for saves her a lot of times in the previous trials. Then, Suzuri went to faces Marble to fights him. Before Suzuri could do so, she was defeated and killed by Marble. Gallery SuzuriMikura.jpg YuumaSmile.jpg MarbleKillsSuzuri.jpg RAIIChapter67.jpg RAIIChapter142.jpg RAIIChapter163.jpg RAIIChapter175.jpg Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased